The present application is generally related to tracking and processing consumer transactions, and more specifically to using a history of consumer activity in determining incentives to send to consumers.
Manufacturer, retailers, or other sellers of products (e.g. goods and services) services spend a lot of time and money trying to devise ways to get a consumer to buy their products. For example, companies advertise, send incentives for discounts, offer rewards, and other incentives to get consumers initiate a transaction for the products. However, these efforts are typically provided to the public at large, or at least a relatively large group of consumers, which can result in a high cost and a low return. Also, the timing of any efforts are typically based on when the seller wants to send an incentive, with the seller having no insight as to a beneficial time or manner to send an incentive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved methods of sending incentives to a consumer, which can increase a return rate on the incentive and reduce overall cost.